Sister Goldeneyes
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Edward and Alphonse dicover that Hohenheim got around a LOT more than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Goldeneyes

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One**

Alphonse Elric sighed. He hated it when his brother got like this. "Brother, it's not your fault…"

"Shut up, Al."

Alphonse persisted. "Brother, it's not your fault that McKennitt crossed the border into Drachma."

"Shut up, Al."

"And it wasn't your fault that he decided that he was going to use those villagers as hostages. You did what you had to do."

Edward scowled deeper and kicked at a rock in the dusty road. "I know but I was supposed to bring him back to Central not let him get captured by the Drachmans."

Alphonse shrugged philosophically. "He was going to get shot anyway. So what if it's done by the Drachmans or by us?"

Edward's jaw dropped as he stopped and stared at his younger brother. "I can't believe that you just said that."

Alphonse grinned. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

Edward spluttered with rage. Alphonse's grin grew wider and he began to laugh. Edward shook his head, swatted at his brother's head then laughed as well. "Okay. Okay. There's nothing that I could have done except protect those people. And, you're right; he was a dead man walking anyway. I just was thinking about what that bastard is going to say when he finds out about this."

"He'll be happy. Less paperwork that Miss Riza will be forcing him to do."

"Lazy bastard!"

Alphonse shaded his eyes. They were nearing a crossroads and coming up the road that was perpendicular to their own was a horse and cart with a lone man driving. "Look, Brother! Perhaps he'll give us a ride to the nearest town!"

Edward shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Both young men stretched their legs into a run, hoping to reach the crossroads before the cart. Reaching the crossroads, they stopped and leaned over panting.

"Obviously you haven't been fulfilling your weekly PT requirement, Fullmetal."

Edward's spine snapped upright so fast, Alphonse was afraid that his brother gave himself whiplash.

Edward glared at the dark haired man in the cart who looked down at him with that damned smirk. "Go to Hell, Mustang. What the fuck are you doing here, you as…"

His voice trailed off as a lump of blankets in the back of the cart stirred and from it emerged a girl with tousled curls of brown. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked at Edward and Alphonse.

"B-brother?" Whispered Alphonse.

Edward understood Al's shock as he looked into the girl's eyes…that were as golden as their own.

888888

Major General Roy Mustang casually held the reins in one hand as he gazed down at the Pain in his Butt and Alphonse. He silently cursed the fact that, in the middle of nowhere Drachma, he ran into the two of them. He raised an eyebrow "I believe I can ask you the same question. What are you doing here? You assignment was to capture a rogue alchemist, not invade Drachma." He sighed dramatically "I'm not going to be happy if you've caused me more paperwork!"

Edward stopped staring at the girl in the back of the cart. "LAZY BASTARD! You never do your paperwork anyway; you just shove it behind the radiator or make one of the others do it! Who the hell is she?"

Roy turned on the seat and looked into the back of the cart. The girl had emerged completely from the blankets and was gazing back and forth between Edward, Alphonse and Roy. Roy smiled as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Stasia, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother, Alphonse." Roy turned to the two brothers. "Gentlemen, this is Anastasia Petrakova…your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Goldeneyes

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Two**

The horse's hooves clopped lazily down the road. With two extra people on board…well, two and half with the weight of Ed's automail…Roy didn't want to push the horse too hard.

"She's our sister?" asked Al.

"Yes," replied Roy. "Your father met her mother before he met your mother." Roy glanced down and with one hand stroked Stasia's hair. She tilted up her head and smiled at him. "Stasia, you tell them."

Stasia looked at the two young men leaning on the other side of the cart. Softly she spoke. "My grandfather is…was…the Count of Volograd. Our land is a quiet one. Mostly farmers or people who raise livestock: horses, cattle sheep. The most drama that occurs is if someone comes to Church drunk or their daughter begins to swell mysteriously around the middle."

Al laughed. "Sounds a bit familiar."

Ed simply huffed.

Stasia continued. "My mother was the youngest child. She had two older brothers, Viktor the eldest who was killed in a battle with the Amestrian army and Boris the younger. Because he was the surviving brother, naturally, the title and lands would become his. The land we hold is vast. Several million acres, many workers and tenants.

"My mother was Grandfather's darling. She could do no wrong. From what I was later told, my mother was a bit wild. She took risks that most girls of her rank would not. After all if one has a poor reputation, how can one get married? But my mother was not concerned about marriage. One day, on one of her rides, she came across a man with hair and eyes as gold as the sun. They spoke and she took him home. Grandfather was very suspicious of the man, especially when he learned the man could perform alchemy.

"But, my mother argued to let the man stay. Against his better judgment and because he loved his daughter, Grandfather allowed the man who said his name was Hohenheim to stay. My mother was ecstatic and spent all of her time at his side.

"Hohenheim had told both my mother and Grandfather that he did not stay in one place for long. Grandfather understood that but my mother thought that she could change his mind…by the oldest way possible."

"A baby." Said Ed.

Stasia nodded. "A baby. But it did not help. Hohenheim left and my mother was pregnant. I don't know how Grandfather did it, I'm guessing quite a bit of gold changed hands, but the records show that my mother was married to Hohenheim."

Al tilted his head. "They falsified the records? Why?"

Stasia smiled. "Because my grandfather would not allow the taint a bastard child to stain his precious daughter. My mother did not handle being pregnant well even if she did it deliberately. Towards the end of the pregnancy, Grandfather had my mother guarded at all times. To prevent her from doing something foolish.

"Then I was born. And she rejected me at birth because I looked so much like my father: golden hair and eyes. She later died from complications. So I was fed by a wet nurse and raised by my nanny. Apparently, I twisted Grandfather around my finger from my birth. He gave me whatever I wanted. And, as I got older, it was discovered that I had a talent for alchemy.

"Alchemy is not something that is taught in Drachma. It's frowned upon in many ways. But Grandfather, very quietly, found a teacher for me. He didn't want me doing something foolish and getting myself hurt or worse.

"While I was given many things by Grandfather, my nanny and my teacher made quite sure that I was not spoiled. They were quick to scold and spank if I did something unladylike or not appropriate for a granddaughter of Volograd. So I learned, not only alchemy, but things a lady of my rank should know how to do. I didn't have much free time.

"I did not have much contact with my uncle, Boris. He frightened me in many ways and his son, Kirill, was not much better. They assumed much because of their position and future titles. I was not told much about what they did because I was young and I was female but some of what I heard…horrible crimes against women…crimes of the worst sort and if their fathers, husbands, or brothers tried to stop them…things did not go well for the men.

"I don't know what Grandfather did. I don't think that he could have ignored the rumors…they were just too loud. But he tried to keep Boris and Kirill busy with tending our lands but it didn't work.

"One day, I was studying and heard screaming. I recognized the voice. It was my uncle. My teacher told me to keep at my work and slipped out the door. My nanny met with her and I listened at the door. Kirill was dead. He had raped the wrong woman. It was the daughter of a boyer and the boyer shot Kirill for it.

"My uncle was inconsolable. I remember at the funeral he just stared and stared at me. I asked my nanny why that was since he never paid any attention to me before. She told me that I was now a great heiress and that my husband would become Volograd so it was important that Grandfather choose the man I was to marry wisely. I pointed out that my uncle could still remarry and have more children. Nanny said that one's evil can come to roost in one's manhood."

"What did she mean by that." Asked Al.

Stasia frowned. "I never figured that out."

Roy coughed. "Um…your uncle has syphilis. There was no way he can get a woman pregnant."

Stasia stared up at him. "Oh…not exactly something that I would be told about."

Roy was still clearly uncomfortable. "No that's not exactly something someone brings up in conversation with girls or gently bred young women."

Stasia coughed herself. "Well, to continue. After the funeral I continued to stay out of my uncle's way. He began buying books. I had never seen him read before but I thought that he was preparing to rule, so I thought nothing of it.

"Then one day, one of his men came to get me. He told me that my uncle wanted to talk to me. Even though my uncle had never summoned me like that before, I went with his man. I think that my uncle counted on the fact that I would do what I was taught and obey the orders of older family members. The man led me out of the castle and through the woods. Eventually we reached a clearing and there stood my uncle.

"He stood next to a vast array. A type that I had never seen before. I couldn't even begin to understand it; it was far too complex. What I did notice was that my nanny, my teacher and my maid were bound and gagged and had knives to their throats by some of my uncle's men.

"My uncle smiled at me and told me that I was going to bring his son back. I realized that he wanted me to perform human transmutation. My teacher had told me from the very beginning that human transmutation was the greatest sin that anyone could ever commit. I told him that I could not do that.

"His reply was to have his man cut the throat of my maid. We had grown up and played together…we were as close as two people of separate ranks could be. My uncle then said that my nanny and my teacher out be next."

Ed cursed.

Stasia took a deep breath and continued. "I thought I had no choice. I was only eleven. So I knelt down and activated the array. I remember seeing my nanny and my teacher being thrown into the array; blood was everywhere. The next thing I knew I was before this great Gate. Then it opened. I don't remember everything but I remember talking to this being there. I thought that it was God but it said that it was Truth. It said that alchemy was a matter of equivalent exchange and I had to give something up. After that, I remember nothing.

"When I woke up, I discovered that I was no longer able to talk. When a doctor later examined me, it was discovered that my vocal cords were completely gone. But I was able to write and I communicated that way.

"Grandfather told me that my nanny, my teacher and my maid were all dead. Along with most of my uncle's men. My uncle was seen fleeing the woods."

Ed interrupted and leaned forward "Did they find anything in the remains?"

Stasia shook her head. "I don't know. Nothing was ever said to me but you might ask Vasily; he's the steward. He might know." She took a deep breath and continued. "Grandfather was very angry but he didn't want to kill his only son. He did banish him from Volograd. The only thing that he couldn't do was disinherit him. So, no matter what, Boris would eventually become the Count of Volograd. So Grandfather began to plan.

"The long and short of it when he knew that he was really dying, he sold almost of the horses, cattle and sheep. Under Drachman law, the only way the lands of a Count can be mortgaged is if the Tsar loans the money to him, so he went to the Tsar and did just exactly that; he mortgaged every foot of land, the buildings, everything. The horses, cattle and sheep that he didn't sell, he had transported to Amestris along with loyal staff."

Roy interrupted. "This is were I come in. I had met the Count and Stasia during a time of truce between our two countries. This was after I met you and Al so the minute I saw Stasia I suspected that she was related to you. After speaking with the Count for a while, I determined that I was correct and I told him about you. The Count, in turn, told me what happened to Stasia and his plans for her future."

"Grandfather was one of those people who could tell at a glance if a person was trustworthy or not. And he knew that he could trust Roy." Stasia smiled as Al punched Ed for making a gagging sound.

Roy continued, ignoring the Fullmetal Moron. "I help him buy land and set up bank accounts in Amestris for all of this. Then when I received word that the Count was dying, I came to Drachma to bring Stasia to Amestris."

Ed frowned. "I thought that unmarried women in Drachma have no rights to speak of; that they are in the custody of the nearest male relative of legal age."

Roy nodded. "True, but that's not the law in Amestris. Stasia is twenty-five so she is well over legal age. Besides, as her brother and being twenty, under Drachman law that makes YOU her legal guardian, not her uncle."

Ed gave a vulpine grin. "Excellent! I'm surprised you were able to think of it…or did Hawkeye figure it out for you?"

Roy glared at him. Ed just laughed. And turned back to Stasia. "The Truth took your voice, so how are you able to talk now?" He straightened and looked at Roy. "Wait. You used it on her didn't you?" Roy nodded. "Okay. Good. She shouldn't have been punished for something that wasn't her fault anyway, but the Truth isn't exactly…"

Al broke in. "So, the land is completely mortgaged? And the livestock are gone. What about the farmlands?"

"Grandfather ordered them to lie fallow so they were not planted. So other than household gardens, there will be no crops to harvest in the fall." Said Stasia. "You see, grandfather could banish Boris but after his death, Boris had every right to come back. Which he did. He took over the house, but he didn't notice that there were very few servants. I stayed quiet in my rooms while he and his friends caroused in the rest of the castle. After Grandfather was buried, I went back to my rooms, met with Roy and he spirited me away. As we were leaving, I saw the solicitor coming up the drive. I'm sure that within that hour, my uncle discovered that he was the Count of Debt."

"Stasia, once we get to Amestris, will be the richest woman there." Said Roy.

"But we have to get there first, right?" said Ed. "Because Boris will be looking for her."

"Exactly."

Ed looked at Stasia's brown curls. "Do you have anymore of that hair dye?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sister Goldeneyes

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Three**

"What are we going to do with the horse and cart?" asked Ed as he pushed his now brown hair out of his eyes.

Roy stared at him for a moment. "I thought we'd just leave them."

Ed sneered at him. "Stupid city boy. It's not like someone is going see an empty horse and cart and steal it. Stealing a horse around here gets you a beating by whomever catches you, then another beating by the owner and if you're still alive after that, you get turned over to the police and the judge or magistrate or local lord has you hung for a horse thief."

"He's right, Roy. My grandfather had to make those decisions several times." Said Stasia.

"We passed by a blacksmith shop a street back. We can ask there." Said Al. "A blacksmith would know the best place to sell them."

"Fine. We'll wait here while Al takes them to the blacksmith." Decided Roy.

Ed scowled. "Why Al? Why can't I go?"

Roy turned to him with that smirk Ed hated so much. "Because if you go, you'll lose your temper the second someone brings up your height. Besides, Al looks like an innocent hayseed right off the farm. And Fuery and Breda have spoken about his bargaining skills."

Ed growled and kicked the dirt. "Fine. Whatever."

Al climbed into the cart's seat. "I'll meet you here." And drove off.

Stasia looked at Roy. "What explanation are we going to give if we're asked why we're all traveling together?"

Roy thought for a moment. "You are my wife and Ed and Al are your younger brothers. We're going to the city to find work after the Master we worked for died and his heir brought in his own people."

"That will work." Said Ed. He looked up. "Here comes Al. That was awfully quick."

Al was walking casually but, from long experience, both Ed and Roy noticed that he was tense. Stasia began to call out to him but Roy grabbed her arm and squeezed. Stasia looked up at him and he warningly shook his head. Al turned and walked away from them. Roy pulled Stasia and Ed into the limited shadows of an alley.

Not far behind Al came three toughs. They were walking with purpose and kept their eyes on Al. Ed cursed. "This way." And ran down the alley to the next street over. Roy and Stasia followed close behind. When they reached the street, Ed slowed to a brisk walk. Ed looked at Roy, "Around here, running people are suspicious unless there's some sort of emergency going on. Just walk fast." And put action to words. Roy was actually hard pressed to keep up. He kept a hold of Stasia's arm to help her along. She was trying hard not to break into run to keep up.

Suddenly, they saw Al bolt out of an alley and into another one with the toughs close behind. Ed charged after.

By the time Roy and Stasia got there, Ed and Al were fighting the three toughs. Roy pulled on his gloves but was surprised by Stasia's action. She lightly pressed her hands together then placed them on the walls on either side of the alley. An array lit the alley then a multitude of splinters sprayed across the thugs. Roy snapped and set the splinters on fire. The thugs screamed and began trying to beat the fires out. The four took the opportunity and ran out of the alley.

The group walked quickly away, trying to look like they hadn't just been involved with anything. Roy looked at Al. "What happened?"

Al blew out his cheeks. "The blacksmith said that he'd be happy to buy both the horse and cart. Then he barely bargained with me. He should have dickered me down to at least 2/3rds of what I asked for. When he didn't, I knew something was wrong."

Roy scowled. "I may be a stupid city boy but that's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Pay the mark what he wants and get your money back by beating the hell out of him or killing him. Then you have the money and the merchandise. You were lucky."

Al nodded. "I know. Now lets get out of here just in case someone gets the idea of questioning strangers about the incident."

Ed looked at Stasia. "Thanks for the help. Good thinking about using splinters." Stasia blushed. Roy raised an eyebrow at him. Ed scowled. "What? It was a good idea! And thank you too, Mustang." He muttered reluctantly.

"See, you didn't die because you thanked me." Smirked Roy.

Ed pointed. "Train station's that way."

888888

They reached the train station without incident. The train was already there, preparing to leave. Roy hurried to buy tickets for the city nearest to the Drachman Southern border. Stasia and Al sat quietly and talked. Ed paced around looking. Not that there was much to look at, it was just a small town train station. A ticket window that was part of a General Store. A couple of benches on the platform and a water tower. There was a more elaborate setup for livestock than there was for people.

Suddenly a boy came running through carrying a large bundle of broadsheets. "EXTRA! EXTRA! ATTEMPTED ASSASSINATION OF TSAR! COUNT OF VOLOGRAD RESPONSIBLE!"

Roy, who was returning, stopped in his tracks. Stasia turned as white as a sheet and clutched at Al.

"Here, boy, I'll take one!" rasped Ed. He handed the boy a coin and the boy handed over the single broadsheet then ran off shouting his message.

Roy moved to his side and read over his shoulder. Much of the page was taken up with large typeface that read the same as the boy's shouting. What was left wasn't much to go on so it was obvious not much of the facts were known at the time it was printed. Roy sniffed at the page and touched one finger to the print. "Ink's barely dry."

Ed nodded.

"Roy." Stasia's voice was small. "What, what happened?"

Roy pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "There isn't much there. All it says that the Count of Volograd was having an audience with the Tsar and tried to attack him. The Tsar's men killed the Count before he could succeed."

"**ALL ABOARD!**"

Roy pulled her towards the train and gestured to the brothers. "Let's go. If we stay we'll only be dealing with speculation and rumor. We can find out more when we reach the city or even Briggs. Lieutenant General Armstrong will have the facts by then."


	4. Chapter 4

Sister Goldeneyes

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Four**

It wasn't until they reached Briggs that they found out what happened.

Lieutenant General Armstrong stared at them over her desk. Her eyes lingered on Stasia. "It's too bad that it wasn't Boris who died in that battle. Your uncle Viktor was a brave man."

Stasia inclined her head. "Thank you, General Armstrong."

Armstrong leaned back. "Messages from our people situated in Drachma were coming in every 30 minutes there for a while. But my people managed to pull everything together with a good assessment. And it was confirmed by an official announcement from the Tsar's people earlier this morning."

Roy leaned forward. "All we heard was speculation and rumor. So what happened?"

Armstrong snorted. "Boris discovered the fast one the old man pulled on him, then discovered that his oh so beloved niece was gone. He put out the word that she'd been kidnapped and was being held for ransom by some terrible people. He was rather vague as to who exactly these terrible people were.

"You were lucky that you were ahead of them and changed your looks. People may not have liked Boris, but Lady Anastasia is well thought of." Stasia blushed while Armstrong continued. "Boris figured out that the Tsar was the only one who was going to save his sorry hide, so he went to the Capital to try and get out of his huge little problem. He managed to get an audience with the Tsar but the Tsar just didn't care. The Tsar, being a long-time friend of the old man, knew everything that Boris had gotten up to. Every evil little detail, so he wasn't going forgive Boris a damn thing let alone a mortgage of that size. Told Boris that if he couldn't pay off his debt then the land would just have to revert to the Crown.

"That's when Boris apparently lost his mind. He began shouting about how the land belonged to his family for hundreds of years when the Tsar's family had been…" she coughed, glancing at Stasia, "…been peasants who were rather _passionate_ about goats."

The three men choked.

Stasia looked at them in bewilderment. "I don't understand? Passionate about goats? What does that…" Stasia knew that she wasn't the brilliant prodigy that her brothers were but she figured out what Lieutenant General Armstrong meant. And turned bright red. "Oh…never mind!"

Armstrong continued. "At that point, he grabbed a rifle from the hands of one of the guards. What exactly he was going to do with it, no one knows because he was promptly shot by snipers and a few of the quicker guards."

"What happened to his body? What is going to happen to the land? The people still there don't deserved lose everything they have worked for." Said Stasia.

"The Tsar ordered the body to be thrown into the garbage. Said it was the perfect place for someone like him." Said Armstrong. "As for the land, there already is a new Count of Volograd. The third son of the Count of Mumansk. And the Tsar has erased the mortgage."

Stasia sat straight up. "OH! Oh! That would be Sergei! He saved the life of the Tsar's heir Sacha twice now! Once from drowning when they were boys and a few months ago, Sergei shoved Sacha out of the way and took an assassin's bullet for him."

"Sounds like an impressive young man." Said Roy.

Stasia nodded. "Very nice, very kind. He should be a good master for the people of Volograd. The Count of Mumansk is known for being a good leader of his people so he should have taught Sergei quite well."

"You seem to like him a lot." Said Roy.

Stasia smiled, laid her hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"So, do you need to know anything else?" asked Armstrong.

Roy stood up and the others followed suit. "No, thank you for the information. It was appreciated. We'll be out of your hair in the morning. Oh, would you be able to arrange for someone to deliver a message to the Tsar?" He nodded significantly to Stasia.

"Yes. Now get out of here. I have work that I actually do, unlike other people."

Roy grinned, saluted and herded his small group out of the room.

888888

The trip to Central was enjoyable for everyone. This one wasn't fill with the tension of being discovered and not knowing what had happened in regards to Stasia's uncle. Roy had been surprised when he read the morning paper; the Tsar had been quite open, to a point, about what had happened in regards to Boris, Stasia and her grandfather's trickery. The amount of money that Stasia now had wasn't mentioned nor was the fact that Boris forced Stasia to perform human transmutation. That became "attempts at vile abuse."

Ed and Al were a bit amused with Stasia's disappointment that Amestris, in some ways, wasn't that much different than her home.

Ed managed to pull Roy aside and ask him about his intentions towards Stasia. Roy thought that Ed's protectiveness of the sister he'd only known about for a short while was funny, but he told the younger man what he had planned.

"You hurt her, I gut you."

When they arrived at Central, Hawkeye and Havoc were waiting for them.

"Miss Riza!" cried out Stasia. She rushed towards the Captain with her hands extended.

Hawkeye took them with a smile. "Lady Anastasia, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Stasia beamed. "It's good to see you as well! And we don't have to be secretive about it." She grinned. "Does Roy have a lot of paperwork waiting?"

"Stacks." Both Stasia and Hawkeye grinned at Roy's theatrical groan.

Havoc saluted. "I've gotten all of the bags in the car, sir."

"Good, let's go."

Havoc drove while Hawkeye filled in Roy with what had been happening while he was gone. He listened intently and asked questions after she was done. "Looks like things are holding together."

"Yes, sir. Although Fuhrer Grumman is making noises about retiring within three years or so."

Roy snorted. "There will be a lot of jockeying for position then."

Hawkeye smiled. "They don't realize it's already futile."

"Some might." Roy said.

"Then, we'll just have to keep a close watch on your back, sir."

"Thank you."

"We're here." Announced Havoc.

Everyone peered through the windows as Havoc turned into a driveway and through a massive pair of gates. The discrete sign on the wall next to the gates read "Rosemont." Impressive oak trees lined the drive but vast lawns and gardens were seen beyond them.

Stasia gasped at the first glimpse of the house. It was massive. "Three stories. Forty bedrooms and just as many full baths. I don't know how many half baths there are."

"Twenty." Murmured Hawkeye.

"Ballrooms, music rooms, parlors of all sorts, the kitchen has been modernized which thrilled your chef." Continued Roy. "Servants quarters are better than the Army's dorms if I must say. Gardens galore and there is even a stable in the back."

Tears ran down Stasia's face. "Oh, Roy, it looks so beautiful! I wish Grandfather could see this."

Roy held her hand. "He did. Every inch was photographed and he personally dictated what needed to be remodeled to suit you." He pointed ahead. "Look."

"Oh! OH!" Havoc couldn't pull the car to a stop quick enough to suit Stasia. Because, lined up waiting at the steps, was the staff. The people who had helped take care of her all of her life.

A footman opened the door and Roy exited. He held out his hand to Stasia and helped her out of the car.

"**WELCOME HOME, MY LADY!"**


End file.
